


Dance in the Dark

by MisterDoctorProfessorPatrick



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Smut, There is a lot of fluff it's not just porn i swear, adrien is a sub and i will take that to my grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDoctorProfessorPatrick/pseuds/MisterDoctorProfessorPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir decides to pay his princess a visit, but since black cats are hard to see in the dark, he overhears a little more than he might have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This goes from fluff to fucking in no time, and I'm sorry for that. My first contribution to this fandom is THIS.
> 
> I will ride eternal, shiny, and gold to the gates of Hell.
> 
> We are all awaited.
> 
> WITNESS ME.

Chat Noir was literally out of his window and on a rooftop seconds after he heard the click of Nathalie’s heels fade into silence. His… “manager” was nice enough, he guessed, but she didn’t pay attention to any of the hints he’d been dropping  _ that he would very much like to be alone now, thanks.  _ There were a number of things that he could’ve wanted to be alone for, but Nathalie had decided to ignore that and instead give him a lecture on his schedule for the next few weeks. Adrien had better things to do with his time, being a busy young man, and he was so eager to get out of the house that Plagg hadn’t even complained in the face of Adrien’s restlessness, just giving a resigned sigh before he was tugged into the ring.

He blitzed through the sleeping streets of Paris, not a car or a pedestrian in sight. Snow lay in piles on the sides of the streets, stained an unappealing grey from cinders and salt. Ice and frost crawled over windows, and the air was so cold that he could’ve sworn it was trying to freeze his lungs from the inside out. He couldn’t really feel his fingers or toes either, just a numb kind of pain, but it was worth it.

Dear god, it was worth it.

Adrien had been dragged to photoshoot after photoshoot, fashion show to fashion show to designer exposition for a week straight; he figured that it had been an insane stroke of luck that there hadn’t been any akuma attacks (then again, Chloe  _ was _ on vacation with her father, so…). But because of his work, he hadn’t been able to get out of the house to see Marinette, and she was still too terrified to talk to him at school as Adrien (What was up with that, anyway? He’d been nothing but nice to her, he swore.). In other words, he hadn’t seen her as Chat in a week.

And he was desperate for some kind of human interaction beyond, “A little to the left, please.” “Tilt your head, Mr. Agreste.” “You have another modeling job scheduled for noon tomorrow, Adrien.”

He understood professionalism to a degree, having grown up with it, but would it kill anyone to be a little friendlier? Modelling cozy winter coats and scarves didn’t make him feel any warmer in the face of a frigid work environment.

He’d been looking forward to seeing Marinette all day, maybe bug her a little, make some bad puns, and if he was lucky, maybe get a few pats on his head.

If only Ladybug could be there, too, then his night would really be made. Marinette  _ and _ Ladybug. Now there was a thought.

_ Are you really sure that you want to go there? _ came Plagg’s voice in his head,  _ How do you think she’d feel about your “new love”? I’m not trying to rain on your parade here, but if you’re getting crushes right and left, she’s gonna doubt your sincerity. _

“No, she won’t,” Chat said aloud, “My Lady isn’t like that.”

_ Are you suuuure? _

“Yes, Plagg,” Chat hissed under his breath, “I’m sure.”

_ I’m just trying to make sure that your heart doesn’t get broken! It might be best to… you know, focus on something else! You can’t have your cheese and eat it, too, Adrien. _

“Mhm,” he said, “and what would you know? It’s easy for you to say; all you love is cheese.” Chat came to a rest beside a lamp post, leaning on it to catch his breath. He looked around the street nearby, noting idly that he recognized it. Ah… he was in the Dupain-Cheng’s neighborhood; Marinette’s house was around here somewhere. Actually, it was just around the corner, and he scurried between shadows until he came to a stop directly underneath her balcony.

_ Oh, what’s that? There’s a light on in her room!  _ he thought, if only to make sure Plagg knew to stay quiet and not interrupt; Plagg was surprisingly understanding when it came to being left alone, and Adrien often wondered if he just took naps or something when he was transformed into Chat Noir, but wasn’t actively fighting, but he digressed. There were far more interesting things afoot than whatever the hell Plagg chose to do with his spare time.

Chat blinked when he heard a sigh right above him, and he looked up to see Marinette slumped on the railing, her face cradled in her hands. She seemed pensive, he noticed, and he hesitated to call out or say anything; Marinette’s gaze seemed focused on the moon. 

He briefly lamented the fact that she was wasting her time staring at the moon when she was far more worth staring at. With the way she leaned over the side, blowing white breath into the street, Chat found the moment a little too picture-perfect to interrupt just yet, and he paused to appreciate her.

Plagg made retching noises in the back of his mind, but he ignored him.

Personally, Chat thought that Marinette was far prettier than any glowing sky orb. 

_ Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, _ he thought to himself, a grin appearing as he mentally recited the lines,  _ who is already pale and sick with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. _

Somewhere in Adrien’s mind, he was aware of that he was growing colder by the second, but that part held little sway over the rest of him that was appreciating the scene in front of him. He was far more aware of the fact that Marinette wasn’t wearing anything more substantial than a tank top and sleep shorts, and he hoped that she was warm enough.

_ Oh, if she were my Lady… she is already my love. _

He walked a little closer, flattening against the wall as he heard Marinette sigh.

“Oh, my…” she breathed, and he somehow heard as though she was speaking directly to him. Her head was tilted to the side, and her gaze seemed to have switched to focus on something on the shoulder that he couldn’t see.

_ Who is she speaking to? _ was his first thought, accompanied by a surge of irrational jealousy, before the second thought followed it,  _ Maybe she’s on the phone. _ Of course, after a brief battle inside his head, Chat chose to stay where he was, so that he could listen.

“Oh… Tikki... what am I supposed to do about Chat and Adrien? I feel like I’m being torn in two between them. If I could choose one of them, either of them...” she sighed, “but neither of them would really choose me, would they? They both want Ladybug, not me. If I could lose one name for another, maybe it would be enough to win them over… but then it wouldn’t really be me, would it? If Ladybug is some shining light, then I’m just her shadow, the truth that no one’s really seen yet.”

Chat exhaled in a long breath,  _ should I speak at this? Or should I wait for more?  _ He chewed on his lip silently, trying not to shout or fall over, even though he really wanted to. Marinette and Ladybug were… well, he never thought that he’d find out this way, that was for sure, eavesdropping accidentally on some midnight conversation between her and what he now guessed to be her kwami. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for taking it in stride.

“What’s the real difference between names, anyway? It’s just a word,” Marinette plucked at a poinsettia petal, letting it drift down to the street below, and smiled sadly to herself, “That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Whoever I am at the moment doesn’t matter, does it? Or… does it really make a difference? Maybe, I should… maybe I should just…” she trailed off, hiding her head in her hands and shivering in the frosty air. “It’s not fair that I should have to choose between Adrien and Chat.”

Chat chose that moment to intervene, finally finding his voice, “M...Marinette? Princess?” he said.

Marinette gasped and fell backwards, hitting the floor with a soft thump, “Who… what…” she peered over the side of the railing, “Chat?”

He bowed, “The one and only.”

“It’s… it’s freezing!” Marinette whispered, “What are you doing here? You’re going to get sick!”

“I haven’t been able to pay a visit to my fair princess in her tower as of late. I finally got some time to myself, and I thought that I’d pre _ fur _ to share it with you.”

Either Marinette graciously ignored his pun or she just didn’t did notice, because she waved to him and whispered, “Come inside!” She held out a hand , which he graciously accepted after vaulting up the side of her house.

The two of them stepped inside, and Chat tried to shake off the cold in his bones in the warm air of her room.

Marinette turned to face him and squinted, and he immediately took a wary step back, absently noticing that the cat ears on his head had suddenly pinned themselves back, “Just what were you doing outside my room at this hour, kitty?” Her eyes grew wide for a moment, “Did you… were you… how much did you hear?” she squeaked, covering her mouth with her hands.

Chat had the good manners to blush in embarrassment, “Just the end... I guess… I just didn’t want to interrupt you?” He rubbed the back of his head, “Uh… nice Shakespeare?”

Marinette frowned and muttered. “Maybe your bad luck really is rubbing off on me…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

They stared at each other.

“I… really didn’t mean to hear you, you know. It was just by the time I was-”

“Chat. Chat, really, it’s okay. I know that you didn’t mean to,” Marinette rubbed her forehead. “If I didn’t want people to hear what I’m saying, I probably shouldn’t be talking to myself outside at midnight, anyway. I hope that you’re not-”

“Are you really in love with Adrien Agreste, too?” Chat blurted out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you, I just… I heard you say his name, and I... are you?”

Marinette’s expression was pained, “I… yes… no… maybe. It’s complicated.” She spread her fingers, “Can you be in love with someone you barely know? Or are you just in love with the idea of them? He’s just… he’s just…” she closed her eyes, sighing through her nose, “nice, I guess, but I can tell that he doesn’t say everything that comes to mind or even what he’s really thinking, and I’d just like to get to know that other side of him?” Marinette opened her eyes and caught Chat’s gaze, “Sorry if that doesn’t make any sense. And sorry… I’m sure that you don’t want to hear me talk about my other crush…” She turned around, holding her head in her hands and groaning so pitifully that Chat felt physical pain at the sound. She moved to walk away from him, and Chat’s hand darted out to grab her wrist and keep her from running away.

Dropping down to his knees, Chat lifted Marinette’s hand to bring it to his lips, brushing a kiss to her skin, “Never, princess. I could never tire of hearing you speak.” He closed his eyes briefly before reopening them and smiling, “After all, I am your knight, and your wish is my command…” he hesitated, eye darting away in a moment of indecision, “my lady…”

Marinette tugged her hand away with a gasp, “You!“ she stumbled back, before sinking down to the floor, “When? Just now?”

“I… may have heard more than I let on…”

“You…” Marinette repeated.

“I didn’t mean to! I heard it before I realized that you were sharing your private thoughts, and after that, it seemed rude not to tell you.”

“I’m not… I’m not angry,” she said, staring at her hands, “Chat, just, you’re not disappointed? To find out that all Ladybug is… is me?”

“Never, my Lady.” He crawled forward to grab her hands, “I could never love you any less, no matter who you are. And Marinette, I could never love you any less, no matter who you are. I love all of you.”

“Oh, kitty…” Chat felt a little guilty at the crack in her voice, but it was more or less forgotten when Marinette tugged her hands away to cup his face, “you don’t know what you mean to me.”

He leaned into her touch, “Are you sure? I might have accidentally heard it.”

She laughed, and the nervous weight in Chat’s chest lifted a little, “No, kitty, I could never put words to it.” Marinette sat up, and suddenly she was nose to nose with Chat. “But I can put something else to it.” She tugged him forward, and her lips tasted like cherry chapstick.

For the first few seconds, Chat didn’t realize what was happening, and by the time he did, Marinette was moving away, which wouldn’t do at all. His arm shot out and wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her back in. 

Marinette’s hands slid down to loop around his neck, and she laughed into the kiss. He laughed, too, and then the pair of them were falling back, and Marinette was on top of him. She touched her forehead to his, breaking the kiss with an airy sigh.

He grinned up at her, and she blushed.

“My Lady…” Chat’s clawed hand traced the line of her jaw, “I have something to confess, as well.”

Marinette cocked her head slightly, and Chat’s fingers poked into the flesh of her cheek, “What?” she said.

“I… I think that it might put your mind to rest a little bit, too…” he shifted uncomfortably, suddenly inexplicably nervous. “...Probably… maybe...”

“Kitty, you know, whatever it is, you don’t have to tell me if it makes you anxious.”

“Yeah… but, I think that I really should. Here,” he sat up, hands wrapping around her waist to keep her in place, “close your eyes, please.”

“Chat…?”

“Purr-lease?” he teased.

Marinette laughed softly, and his heart felt a little lighter, “Alright,” she said, closing her eyes, “I can’t see a thing,” she declared.

“Good,” he said, claiming her lips again in a soft kiss as he dropped the costume and face of Chat Noir. The soft rippling light ran over his limbs, returning his clothes back to their designer state and expelling a very exasperated kwami, who thankfully held his tongue, probably zooming to wherever Marinette’s kwami was hiding. 

Marinette gasped, pulling away to question him, but Adrien held a hand over her eyes, “Don’t look, not yet,” he whispered.

A deep, perhaps irrational part of him fretted over how she’d feel about having had the object of her affections under her thumb all of this time. When she opened her eyes, would she see Chat Noir as Adrien Agreste, or would she see Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir? Which mask would she see first? She’d known Chat Noir first, but she’d fallen in love with Adrien before she’d fallen in love with Chat.

He shoved every piece of worry and every ounce of apprehension into Marinette’s embrace, covering her eyes with one hand, the other tangling in her hair behind her head (feeling it for the first time without gloves, he noted), and trying to make her understand just how much he loved her before he uncovered her eyes with a deep breath.

“You… you can look now, if you want,” he said.

Her eyes fluttered open, blinking as she focused on the person in front of her. Adrien watched her gaze drift from his eyes, to his hair, his nose, his lips, until she looked him in the eye again. He hardened his heart with paper-thin armor for her next words.

“I… I’m sitting on Adrien Agreste’s lap…” Marinette blinked again, twirling her fingers into his hair. “Oh, my god. I’m sitting on Chat Noir’s lap, who is also Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien laughed, “That’s the first thing you say?”

Marinette blushed and she did her best to look annoyed, “Give me a moment to let it settle! It’s not everyday someone learns that two of the most important people in their life are the same person.” She rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. “I’m actually taking this really well, I think.”

Wrapping his arms around her again, Adrien breathed in the clean scent of her along with the sharp scent of cold just outside, “I think that you are, too. I almost had a heart attack out in the street when I heard you.”

“I’m glad that you didn’t. Have a heart attack, that is,” Marinette mumbled into his shoulder, “Otherwise, I’d be feeling pretty lonely right about meow.”

“...” It took a moment for it to sink in, “Did you just…?”

She giggled, standing up and pulling him up beside her, “Yes, I did, silly kitty. Now that I think about it, you really were in front of me the whole time. Literally, in some cases. I feel like I’ve known you forever now. It helps to know that you’re human.” She pulled him over to her bed, sitting down and patting the spot next to her.

“Hmm?” he sat down.

“I thought that I was in love with some idea of the perfect person, but,” Marinette laid down, flopping backwards onto the comforter, “I’m really just in love with a silly cat boy who makes bad puns and has saved my life more times than I can count.”

Adrien huffed a sigh of relief, “And I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” he murmured, looking over at her.

Marinette flushed, “I know, kitty, I know, but I wish you wouldn’t.” She reached out and pulled him down next to her, planting a kiss on his jaw and watching it grow into a warm blush. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d have to make your own bad puns.”

“I’m serious.” She rolled on top of him and kissed his nose, “And I mean it.”

“I know you do, my Lady,” Adrien looked up at her with his Chat grin.

“God, when did you get so bad?”

“About the same time you got so good,” he purred, shifting underneath her. He brought his arms up, and after a moment of hesitation, began to rub slow circles on her back. When she sighed, he rubbed a little harder, fingers moving over the firm muscles of her back, “And about the same time that we got so ripped.”

Marinette snorted, “I can’t believe you.”

“Are you trying to say that we  _ aren’t _ absolutely, totally ripped? Because we are.” He traced the curve of her spine.”I can feel you on top of me, you know, and I’m like ninety percent sure that you have abs.”

“That’s because I do have abs, and they take an awful lot of excuses to explain. I don’t think that either Alya or the rest of the girls in the locker room believe that I’m just this way because I help carry the industrial-sized bags of flour that my dad gets delivered to the bakery.” She sat up and poked at his stomach, “I guess you can just explains yours as ‘model fitness’?”

Adrien nodded, “Yeah. I think everyone just thinks that I spend way more time on the gym equipment in my room than I actually do…” He shrugged, “It works well enough, although I think I’d appreciate a little less kale for breakfast. Not that it’s bad! It’s just…” he trailed off, looking at the wall above Marinette’s shoulder.

“A bit bland?”

“Yeah.”

Adrien’s eyes nearly glowed as the imaginary lightbulb inside his head lit up as he got an idea, and he raised a hand to thread into Marinette’s already messy hair, “I’d pre _ fur _ something a little sweeter sometimes…” he said, grinning when he leaned up, simultaneously pulling Marinette towards him, “like you, my Lady.”

She giggled into the kiss, but pushed him back down into the small mountain of pillows, “A bit  _ fur _ ward, aren’t you, kitty?” Marinette said, and then she blushed, “I really want to kiss you.”

“You already have.”

“No, I mean…  _ really _ kiss you,” she mumbled, “if that’s okay?” Her hands twitched where they rested on her thighs. 

“My Lady,” Adrien purred, even though his face was bright red because this might just have become the best day of his life, “you can do whatever you want with me.” He was rather proud of himself that his voice didn’t waver or crack. It must have been all of the practice from flirting as Chat that kept him as calm as he was, because on the inside, he was approaching combustion levels at an alarming speed.

The way that she looked at him then, with eyes half-lidded and nearly black in the light, should have been labelled as some kind of weapon of mass destruction, because he, at the very least, was about to suffer heart failure, and something that dangerous shouldn’t be given to hormonal teenagers to control. Adrien vaguely worried if he had let loose some sort of wonderful monster, but that worry was too far away to be heard over the hammering of his heart in his chest and in the back of his mouth.

“Alright then,” she whispered, and Adrien’s stomach tightened underneath her. Marinette ducked and hid her blushing face in his shoulder and pressed a somewhat nervous kiss to his neck.

Adrien sucked in a breath like a drowning man.

A little bolder, she kissed up his neck to underneath his jaw, briefly sucking on a point above his pulse, and Adrien felt her grin when he shivered. 

One of her hands tangled in his hair, gently pulling his head back so that she could lick a path down his throat.

He swallowed, and she laughed and kissed the hollow of his throat, before moving to the side to direct her attentions to his collarbones, pressing small, firm kisses to his skin, and a trail of goosebumps followed in her wake.

Outright groaning when she bit the junction of his shoulder and neck, Adrien twitched and tilted his head to the side to try and make it easier for her. His hand slid down her back to wrap around her waist and he unconsciously pulled her forward.

Marinette made a small squeaky noise in the back of her throat as she was pulled forward, and her knees squeezed his sides. Adrien was panting underneath her, and the room felt a little too warm even though his feet were cold, and there was frost on the window. 

He wasn’t sure exactly what she was doing with her mouth on the side of his neck, but it made him gasp and shiver, and it made his gut clench and burn with a heat that was starting verge on painful; her wet little kisses must be gasoline because his skin was on fire.

“Oh, god,” Adrien hissed, “Well, this is one hell of a follow-up to a first kiss.”

Marinette’s head darted up, “W...wait, wait, there is no way that was your first kiss.” Her gaze dropped to his lips, and her tongue darted out briefly, wetting her own.

“Well,” he panted, “on the lips… and neck, yeah, that’s my first kiss.”

Something switched on somewhere in her mind; he could see it in her eyes, “Well, kitty,” she purred, “it won’t be your last.”

Then, she was on his mouth his again, and Adrien was somewhat convinced that he was going to die and go to hell, because this was most definitely heaven. Something wetter than just her lips dragged across his bottom lip, and he gasped when he realized that it was her tongue. She licked briefly at the inside of his mouth before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting it gently.

Okay, he was officially dead.

He groaned, and she giggled, gasping when he retaliated by biting her back. His hand at the back of her head pulled her back towards him, and he licked the roof of her mouth. 

She squeaked and scooted back, brushing against what-was-most-definitely-not-a-boner, and her eyes widened.

“Um… A...Adrien?”

He refused to make eye contact, staring at a spot on her wall to his left, “Mm.” His breathing was raspy, and his teeth were digging into his lip.

“Is that…?”

His face felt like someone had held a gaslighter directly to his skin, and considering who he was dealing with, and what she had been doing, maybe that wasn’t an inaccurate comparison. He sort of wanted the bed to swallow him, but at the same time, that meant that this wonderful torture would end, and he didn’t want that.

He made a noncommittal noise somewhere in his throat.

Slowly, a predatory grin spread across Marinette’s face, and she ground her hips down on him.

Adrien jumped, his hips bucking up of their own accord,  _ and holy shit why and how was this happening ladybug was grinding on his dick his soft-spoken shy classmate who used to stutter talking to him was looking at him like she wanted to eat him for dinner. _

_ Or, or _ , his mind supplied,  _ she wants you to eat  _ her _ for dinner. _

He choked, hands flying to hold her hips like a lifeline, “I… uh, M...Marinette…?”

“Yes?” she tilted her head, still grinning as she rubbed a slow circle over him and laughing silently as his eyes bulged momentarily.

“That… th… that is, uh…” he bucked again, and then lay panting and sweating on her comforter, “Oh, fuck me,” he hissed.

Marinette’s smirk reminded him of the early cat who’d gotten the bird, curling over her lips, “The thought has crossed my mind.”

He couldn’t take much more of this, even less so when she began rocking against him, and he felt like she was going at his seams and ripping his stitches apart one by one, unraveling him from the sides. Her hands braced themselves on his shoulders, and they burned like twin brands even over his shirt.

She shifted and gasped, shivering above him, and he somehow managed to watch her despite dying a thousand tiny little deaths. Her big blue eyes snapped shut, and her chest heaved and  _ hey she wasn’t wearing a bra oh that’s nice. _ He could feel her knees squeeze his waist, and he noticed how her toes curled.

Oh, he wanted her to do that again.

Luckily for him, she did, and he heaved a heavy breath as her head rolled back, and she swallowed. Her hands moved from his shoulders up to pull on his hair, hard, and her mouth descended on his, nipping his lips before licking across his teeth.

He gasped before returning the kiss, hot and sloppy and open-mouthed. Their teeth clicked together, but neither of them really cared because Marinette chose that moment to do something magical with her hips, and they both groaned.

She dragged her nails down his neck and shoulders, and he yelped, jumping up to meet her, which made her cry out to match him. The friction was slowly driving him insane, and everything was wet and hot and too tight and too much and just right and  _ hot.  _ Her skin was hot like asphalt in the middle of summer, and her mouth burned even hotter than that.

God, he should have started hanging out underneath her balcony months ago.

She pulled away from his mouth and panted somewhere between his ear and neck; he wasn’t really sure, didn’t really care, and whimpered, biting beneath his jaw  _ and wow okay that’s definitely a kink of his but that’s also definitely something he’ll catch hell for when he has to model later. _ She shook and he hummed in response, before realizing that he could actually feel her on him and woah, the dampness was not all him and holy shit that was hot as fuck.

His hands dragged her forward again, and she tipped her head back, which finally, finally let him get at her neck. He sat up suddenly, an arm wrapping around her chest and squishing her against him. 

She inhaled, and he had to stop briefly because he could actually feel her chest on his and that was nice, very nice; it was now on his list of favorite things. 

He took a moment to collect himself, and then he moved on to kissing up and down her throat, punctuating every few seconds with a slight bite to her skin. She hummed, and Adrien took that to mean that she was more than okay with it, and he moved up to suck underneath her jaw, before dropping down to hiss against her collarbone.

Adrien decided that this was not, in fact, heaven, because Marinette had wormed one of her hands between them and was doing some pretty sinful things with it, sinful things that heaven simply didn’t allow. She breathed out his name with an undertone of a purr, and he decided right there and then that it was the best thing he had ever heard.

Her thighs shook and quivered against his sides, and she rocked against him hard, and Adrien had to bite her shoulder to keep from waking up the entire city block when he came. He jolted against her, vision swimming and blinking back stars, and he had to try and learn how to think again.

Marinette seemed to realize what had happened before he did, stopping her movements and looking down at him suddenly. Her pupils were blown wide and her mouth was open, lips wet and bruised from where she’d bitten them.

Adrien blinked up at her, dazed and panting breathlessly, before realizing what he’d just down and blushing all the way down to his chest. “I…I...” he spluttered, choking on his tongue and trying not to cough. He felt gross and sticky but mostly embarrassed.

He took it all back;  _ now _ he was dead.

“Did you…?”

“...” he hid in her shoulder, “...um…”

She tried not to laugh, she really did, but he could feel her chest shake briefly against him before she exhaled shakily, “Wow.”

He was dead, but he wanted to die all over again.

“You really…”

Dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead.

She pulled his head away from her shoulder and grinned at him. “You really did, hmm?”

He did  _ not _ squeak.

Marinette looked down at his crotch, and he squirmed uncomfortably, because she was smirking like how she did when the two of them had just taken down a supervillain. “Pound it.” seemed entirely too appropriate for the situation, too. She seemed like she had just gotten high off the fact that she could make one Adrien Agreste come in his pants.

Well, she  _ probably _ was, all things considered.

“Holy shit,” she said.

He made some sort of noise that he wasn’t sure how to describe, and then she shifted over him, and he realized that she was probably even more uncomfortable than he was, physically speaking, and his hand jumped between them, and before he knew what he was doing, he had pressed it between her thighs.

She rolled her hips into his hand, breathing heavily, and Adrien briefly marveled at the newfound power he’d just discovered before he realized that he had no fucking clue what to do. The fabric was damp and warm beneath his fingers, but he hadn’t really thought much farther than “touch her”.

He shot a questioning glance up at her, and she seemed take the hint, grabbing his hand between them and guiding him through the motions. She whined, and Adrien took the initiative, sliding his fingers up her loose shorts and, after a brief moment of hesitation, under her underwear as well.

He noticed  _ hot  _ about the same time he noticed  _ wet _ , but mostly he just noticed the way that Marinette keened and shuddered, her thighs squeezing together. Despite having little more than a vague idea of what he was supposed to do, he had her panting and shaking in no time. He gaped when his fingers were drenched, and he froze.

When she came, the only sound she made was something like a mewl and breathy sigh, but Adrien filed it away for reference all the same. 

After a few seconds, he figured that it would be polite for him to remove his hand, and he did so, trying not to blush anymore. That had gone from zero to sixty quickly, and he avoided Marinette’s gaze when she looked at him.

She blew a few sweaty strands of hair out of her face, and crawled off of Adrien and over to her nightstand on shaking knees, where she grabbed a handful of tissues.

He was still staring at his hand when she gave him a few tissues before she wobbled over to what he assumed was the bathroom. She turned on a light and closed the door behind her, and Adrien was left alone.

“...” He took the time to clean himself off, before looking at his hand curiously. He snuck a glance over to the bathroom, before sticking out his tongue and sucking on one of his fingers. He licked it, considering, before a cough interrupted him, and he flinched, looking over to see Marinette standing and staring at him, a newly-formed bruise blossoming on her shoulder.

“Are you really…?”

He blushed, looking away, but his tongue was still poking out and by the time that he had noticed, Marinette was already cleaning off his hand with a wet washcloth, blushing furiously. She handed the washcloth to him before very pointedly turning her back.

He took the hint.

Afterwards, as he lay awake while Marinette breathed peacefully in his arms, Adrien thought about what they might do next time. He sucked on his tongue before sighing. He had more than a few ideas, and he had a feeling that his lady would be more than willing.

He slept well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> ADRIEN CAME IN HIS PANTS
> 
> okay im done
> 
> merry belated christmas, here's your fucking


End file.
